happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No More Clowning Around!
'''No More Clowning Around! '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Sanity *Twinkie Featuring *Mime *Pierrot Appearances *Random *Hippy *Lumpy *Flaky *The Entertainer *Handy Plot Random walks home one night through a path in the woods. She comes across a clown, Sanity, who at first appears to be waving a friendly hello. Random is filled with excitement the moment Sanity gives her a balloon. But what she doesn't know is that this balloon is actually the eyeball of a slaughtered Hippy. When she does notice, Sanity shoves the helium tank into her mouth and inflates her to the point of exploding. The next day, Twinkie is seen practicing acts in a circus tent. Her boss, Lumpy, comes to her with a newspaper story about a murderous clown on the loose. Assuming she was the criminal, he fires her. Upon being kicked out, Twinkie sees Mime across the street. Flaky encounters him after seeing a wanted clown poster and runs away screaming. Pierrot has also been pelted with tomatoes from an angry mob. The trio of performers team up to hunt down the rogue clown and clear their good names. Twinkie, Mime and Pierrot go on a stake out the following evening. Twinkie communicates with her comrades using walkie-talkies. Mime, rather than speaking, uses shadow puppets against a light. Aided with a pair of binoculars, Pierrot spies on The Entertainer. Suddenly, Pierrot turns to find Sanity holding a pie a few inches away. Sanity approaches The Entertainer and then smashes the pie in his face. The pie turns out to have contained knives, which now impale much of The Entertainer's face. Horrified, Pierrot turns on his walkie-talkie to warn his friends. Unfortunately, the sound catches unwanted attention. Sanity appears behind Pierrot and wraps an accordion around his neck. Sanity plays the accordion, smashing Pierrot's head more and more with every squeeze. Twinkie listens into her walkie-talkie to hear only polka music, squishing noises and maniacal cackling. Mime continues using his hands as shadow puppets, when a strange figure appears in the light and slashes at the puppets. The next thing Mime knows is that his hands have been sliced off. Sanity stands next to him with a machete. Mime is scared at first, until Sanity uses the weapon simply to carve a slice of pie. Mime takes a bite, but then discovers his hands were inside, one of which was being chewed on. Mime proceeds to puke, but Sanity slices open his head, resulting in blood and vomit spewing out. Twinkie wanders about in search for her friends, screaming in horror once she spots their mutilated corpses. As if things couldn't get any worse, she sees Sanity standing at a streetlight. Twinkie runs for her life as he pursues her with a chainsaw. Lumpy is seen fixing the back engine of his car, unaware of Twinkie running past him. He turns around to see his waist sliced clean in half and his guts drop to the ground. Sanity looks around for his last victim. The lights of Lumpy's car turn on, revealing Twinkie in the driver seat. She turns the tables on Sanity and attempts to run him over. A bump occurs, suggesting to Twinkie that she finished the job. However, the clown emerges from the back seat and tries to strangle her. The car ends up going down a hill and into a junkyard, where it is smeared by paint and smashed by a car crusher. The following morning, Handy gets a glimpse of the vehicle, now resembling a tiny clown car. The doors open to reveal the squished remains of Sanity and Twinkie inside. Deaths #Hippy is slaughtered by Sanity (offscreen). #Random is filled with helium and blows up. #The Entertainer's face is impaled by knives. #Pierrot's head is squished repeatedly. #Mime's head is sliced in half with a machete. #Lumpy is sawed horizontally in half by Sanity. #Twinkie and Sanity are killed by a car crusher. Trivia *This episode references a rash of events beginning in August 2016 in which 'killer clowns' were sighted across the US and several other countries such as Canada, Britain, and Australia. *The title is similar to Clowning Around, which also stars Sanity and features Twinkie, Mime and Pierrot. *This is regarded as one of the most gruesome episodes. *Sanity caused every death in this episode (although Twinkie contributed to Sanity's death along with her own). Gallery Halloween2016 pic1.png|Random's in for a surprise hiddenclown.png|Where could that clown be hiding? Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween